Le faiseur de nuages
by A.T.S Ludwig
Summary: Harry avait chaud. Tellement chaud. Enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier, il pleurait. Parce qu'il avait de la fièvre. Parce que l'Oncle Vernon allait le punir. Parce qu'un Monstre comme lui n'avait pas le droit d'être malade. Et puis, le faiseur de nuages était arrivé.


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un petit OS, écrit en peu de temps, qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Le faiseur de nuages**

Il faisait noir dans le placard sous l'escalier. L'ampoule qui pendait au plafond avait rendu l'âme dans un grésillement discret quelques semaines auparavant.

Pourtant, malgré l'obscurité, seulement brisée par le raie lumineux passant sous la porte, Harry avait chaud. C'était pire que si un soleil brûlant s'était levé au dessus de lui. Il était sûr que des milliers de rayons ardents frappaient à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il se réveillait trempé de sueur et la gorge sèche. Mais le petit garçon avait espéré qu'il finirait par être soigné, comme par _magie_. C'était déjà arrivé quelques fois, notamment le jour où Dudley lui avait cassé le poignet pendant une partie de _Chasse au Harry._ Il avait parfaitement entendu ses os craquer quand son cousin l'avait envoyé valser contre le mur. Pourtant, quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, il n'avait plus rien, il pouvait bouger la main comme bon lui semblait, sans douleur.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'échapperait visiblement pas à la fièvre.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, traçant des sillons frais sur ses joues brûlantes. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur. Pleurnicher ne servait jamais à rien. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Depuis trois ans qu'il vivait dans le placard sous l'escalier, Harry avait appris, à la dure, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être malade. L'Oncle Vernon lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'un _Monstre_ comme lui ne méritait pas qu'on dépense la moindre pièce en médicaments.

Mais il avait tellement chaud... S'il se concentrait suffisament, peut-être un orage éclaterait-il dans sa tête ? Après tout, il était déjà tellement _anormal_.

Harry se recroquevilla dans son placard, s'aplatissant contre son matelas, et ferma les yeux, dérivant doucement vers la somnolence. Peut-être que la pluie viendrait laver le feu dans sa tête s'il dormait assez longtemps ?

Le petit garçon réagit vaguement lorsque la sonnette d'entrée laissa échapper son cri strident, mais sa tête pesait trop lourd pour qu'il se relève. Alors il pria simplement pour que le nouvel arrivant vienne à un dîner d'affaire en rapport avec la Grunnings. Avec un peu de chance, si le repas se passait bien, l'Oncle Vernon l'oublierait suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il guérisse.

Harry ne se demanda même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas eu à faire la cuisine pour un rendez-vous. Son esprit était trop embrumé pour qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à la trouble tiédeur du matelas pressant contre son front.

Le parquet crissa sous les talons de la Tante Pétunia lorsqu'elle se précipita pour ouvrir. Mais elle ne minauda pas comme à son habitude. Elle ne salua même par la personne sur le pas de la porte. Pétunia ne fit qu'appeller son mari d'une voix étranglée.

Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Il avait de plus en plus chaud, et, du fond de son placard, tout ce qui lui parvenait était des éclats de voix. Il y avait les aboiements de l'Oncle Vernon et les couinements paniqués de la Tante Pétunia d'un côté. Et de l'autre, il y avait une voix d'homme, basse et éraillée, mais surtout d'une froideur tranchante.

Des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues de l'enfant, et ses petites mains tremblèrent. Le garçon ferma les yeux et pria très fort pour que sa maman vienne le chercher. Pour qu'elle le sauve de l'Oncle Vernon, qui n'hésiterait pas à décharger sa colère sur lui dès que l'inconnu serait parti. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas envisager que le nouvel arrivant vienne lui aussi pour le punir.

Et puis il avait tellement mal à la tête, et c'était comme si un brasier s'allumait dans son corps.

Harry remonta sa petite couverture élimée sur son visage. Il ne remarqua pas que Vernon avait cessé de hurler, et que c'était désormais l'autre homme qui crachait tout son venin sur les Dursley.

Il entendit à peine la porte du placard grincer. Il ne vit pas l'inconnu s'accroupir face à lui.

Mais il sentit qu'une grande main agréablement fraîche se posait sur son front.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et leva son regard fiévreux vers l'inconnu, croisant ses iris étrangement dorés. Puis, soudainement, il sursauta. Il avait oublié de baisser la tête ! Pourtant, l'Oncle Vernon lui avait bien répété que les _Monstres_ n'avaient pas le droit de regarder les gens _normaux_ dans les yeux comme s'ils étaient leurs égaux.

Rentrant les épaules, Harry attendit que le coup tombe.

Mais l'homme ne le frappa pas. Il ne le giffla pas pour avoir été si effronté, il ne le traita pas de Monstre. Il se contenta de sortir une étrange fiole en verre de sa poche. Harry eu juste le temps de voir que le liquide était violet, avant que l'homme ne presse gentiment le goulot contre ses lèvres.

Docile, le petit garçon avala tout le contenu de la petite bouteille, grimaçant au goût peu agréable. C'était un peu comme si la citronnelle dont se servait Tante Pétunia pour chasser les moustiques avait été mixée avec la fumée du barbecue des voisins. Mais très vite, le brasier qui brûlait dans sa tête cessa de le tourmenter. Harry pensa alors que l'homme était un faiseur de nuages, pour avoir si bien chassé le soleil.

Les yeux brillants, l'enfant regarda timidement l'homme, qui lui souriait, à _lui_. Il avait des cicatrices sur le visage, et des cernes sous les yeux. Et il avait aussi une canine étrangement pointue, visible quand il souriait, et qui lui donnait un air animal. Mais Harry n'eu pas peur de cet homme, si _anormal_ dans le cadre bien propre du 4, Privet Drive, parce qu'au final, confinés dans ce petit placard, ils se ressemblaient.

Puis l'homme ouvrit la bouche, et, chuchotant presque, il s'adressa à Harry. Pas au Garçon. À _Harry_.

« Bonjour, Harry. Je m'appelle Remus. J'étais un ami de tes parents. Je vais m'occuper de toi, maintenant. »

L'enfant faillit ne pas reconnaître la voix qui hurlait quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle gardait ses accents rauques, mais ses intonations étaient incroyablements douces à ses oreilles.

Remus lui tendit les mains. Alors Harry glissa ses doigts dans les grandes paumes, laissant les longues phalanges se refermer autour des siennes. Puis il se sentit tiré hors du petit espace, et en quelques secondes, il se retrouva dans les bras de l'homme.

Celui-ci se releva, Harry bien calé contre son épaule. Le petit garçon respira à plein poumons l'odeur rassurante de l'adulte. Remus sentait le thé et le chocolat. Et ses doigts étaient incroyablement doux alors qu'ils glissaient dans ses cheveux en un geste affectueux.

L'homme vint ensuite lui frotter le dos, lui murmurant que tout irait bien maintenant, et il essuya même du pouce les larmes de soulagement qui s'échappèrent des yeux du petit garçon.

Puis Harry ferma les yeux, et, bercé par les pas de Remus qui s'éloignait du 4, Privet Drive, il s'endormit, laissant celui qu'il croyait être un faiseur de nuages l'emmener loin du placard sous l'escalier.

 **Fin**


End file.
